Cold Care
by purple devil 87
Summary: When Jonathan comes home one day sick and tired Sock decides to take care of him but ends up figuring out his true feelings inside.


It was cold. A bit rainy even. Sock followed Jonathan off the bus into the house staying under his umbrella. Looking at the driveway Jonathan noticed the cars where still gone. His parents wouldn't be home till late. For the millionth time that day he sneezed. Hopefully he wasn't getting sick, but amidst his denial he could tell he was. He felt awful and was too cold even when he entered the house which was definitely better than outside. At least it was friday. He could rest until school started again Monday. "You look sick." Sock piped up "No shit." Jonathan replied. "Nothing a little death can't help." Sock encouraged playfully. The resulting response was a nasty "Get out." Spoken in particularly venomous voice. Sock slunk back feeling hurt and a bit unused to being snapped at.

Jonathan traipsed down the hall into the bathroom. He grabbed the thermometer sticking it into his mouth. After a minute he pulled it out frowning and stuck it back in the cabinet. Ignoring Sock he headed past him into his room plopping on his bed.

Pulling up the covers around him he felt so cold and tired. He just wanted to rest. He awoke about an hour later hot and sweaty. He noticed the covers he once was tightly wrapped in had been removed and set aside on the bed. Looking over he saw a glass of water placed neatly on his bedside table. Carefully he sat up and took a drink. It felt good drinking the cool water. Too hot and tired to fully comprehend where it had come from he fell back asleep.

He awoke again later, still hot and found Sock sitting on the edge of his bed. He still felt terribly shitty. And Even now Sock looked off. Maybe it was catching. Could demons get sick? He didn't know. "Your awake." "Yeah. I still feel awful though. You okay?" The words barely croaked out of his sore and aching throat. "I'm just tired. It takes a bit to manipulate objects." "So you took off my covers and got the water?" "Yeah. Surprise surprise it was me. You were hot and looked uncomfortable." A look of confusion washed over Jonathan's face. "Now you care for me? I thought you wanted me to die." "W-well...that can wait a day or two. No point in dying sick I guess." "You suck at your job." "You've told me that before, besides that it feels nice to finally have someone I care about."

"Finally?" The single word seemed to catch Sock off guard. "W-well…" Jonathan saw his face change from its usually cheery state into a tense, slightly pained look. "I'm the homicidal skirt boy. Everyone who used to know me probably is glad i'm dead now. Th-they never gave a shit so why care about them. No wonder you'd snap at me. Probably think i'm annoying too now." "Sock dont say that. I care about you too. Even if at times you are a bit annoying you still are my friend. Hell your my only friend. I'm sorry I snapped at you." He could see Sock's face squinch up questioning his words. "I mean it." Sock scooted closer hugging Jonathan tightly "Thanks." the word came out relieved and shaky. Unprepared for the sudden hug Jonathan let out a startled "Oof," and then squeezed out a few words "Sock- jeez your strong! ...Um you can let go." "Sorry." Sock replied with a chuckle, releasing his grip.

Sock carefully put a hand up to Jonathans forehead. Jonathan blushed feeling Sock's cool hands on his skin."Still pretty hot. I'll get you a cold washcloth." "You sure?" He knew how tired it made Sock just to get him his water earlier. Unaware of what he was admitting Sock responded "If it makes you better then I'd do it. Anything for you." He knew there was a bond between them. One that he had never shared before, one seemingly forbidden by his job, but he knew it was the right thing. Besides that, it felt good to care for somebody. It felt good to love somebody. Love. Yes that was the feeling inside. The feeling inside telling him to use his every ounce of strength and take care of Jonathan. He could die later. Besides that there was no time limit right? So for now he could love Jonathan with his every unliving cell before it all ended. That sounded nice. He'd do that before it was time. He would love him.


End file.
